


Rookie

by Mizu7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Torbjorn being a softy, Uprising event, cute shit, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: It's Lena's first mission but she has something else on her mind. Luckily her superiors have been around the block a few times and know just what to do, despite it coming from an unlikely source.





	Rookie

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere someone suggested Torbjorn giving Lena a pep talk about their significant others. Also heavily inspired by Nikanono's comic which will be linked at the end!

“...Lena? How are you feeling?”

 

Cadet Oxton nearly missed that someone had been speaking to her, the roar of the engines, her own heart thumping out of her chest, she had no idea until Angela shifted over to sit beside her.

 

“O-oh! Hey uh...good...I think? Yeah...I’m ok” her voice trailed away softy, not very convincing.

 

“Are...you sure?”

 

Lena opened her mouth to ask why, out of habit putting on a fake smile and bright optimistic eyes to hide her panic. But Angela wasn’t looking at her directly, she was instead looking downward where Lena’s leg was bouncing uncontrollably.

 

“I mean...yeah I’m...nervous...first mission, Strike Commander feels inspired by me for some reason, the new girl, and now we’re going to my hometown against the prime minister’s wishes...to help a city overrun with extremists...you know...just nerves...”

 

For a brief moment of silence, a distant radio from the cockpit mumbled the news broadcasting the situation in London. Lena bit her lip, shaking her head and letting out a long sigh to block it all out.  


“I just hope everyone will be ok...”

 

“According to your file most of your family no longer lives in London-”  
  
Lena’s cheeks flared as she coughed,“Ah...well...not family…”

 

It took Angela seconds to understand, as the cadet blushed furiously and suddenly couldn’t seem to stop smiling,“Oh! I see, is there a special lad in your life?”  
  
She laughed but shook her head,“Uh...not...exactly”

 

Lena reached into her left gauntlet, it took a moment to carefully slip out a small photo without tearing it but she managed to scoot closer to Angela and smooth out the wrinkles before showing her.

 

The photo containing Lena smiling like an idiot as a beautiful red headed woman was draped over her, hugging her tight and kissing her cheek with a smile just as big.

 

“We’ve been dating for a year now, I miss her to bits. I haven’t seen her since I came back to life. Gave her quite a start, been declared dead for almost a year and suddenly, poof I’m back”

 

The radio broadcast began to shift into static as whatever poor reporter is trying to get close...got a little too close. Lena gulped, her fake laughter and smile dying down as her leg began to bounce again.

 

Angela clutched her staff tighter,“Comms are scrambled, especially for civilians. So you haven’t heard from her at all?”

 

Finally she let out a long groan, crumpling over, clutching her face in her hands, her stomach sick and twisted with worry.

 

“I have no idea if she made it out during the evac or if she’s trapped down there...I want to focus on the mission but I just…”

 

A loud obnoxious groan cut her words short.

 

“Quit yer cryin rookie!”

 

The two girls straightened up and turned over just as the chief engineer approached, shooting Lena a nasty look despite holding a small hand held communicator in his grasp, “Here, give the lass a call”

 

Lena couldn’t help but stare stupidly at him,“But-”

 

He flipped it over, showing a small attachment that clearly does not come standard with phones nowadays,“This will bypass anything blocking the signal”

 

**_One minute to touchdown Strike Team_ **

 

Lena quickly grabbed it and punched in a code before holding it against her ear, not so patiently waiting for a response.

 

Meanwhile Angela’s jaw was somewhere on the floor as she stared at the angry man in complete and utter disbelief. He grunted, crossing his arms and looking anywhere but the small smile slowly growing on her face.

 

Granted this was an unmarked phone, it took a moment before someone finally answered the unknown number.

 

**Um...Hello?**

 

Lena jumped to her feet.

 

“Oh thank Christ...Emily it’s Lena! Where are you!? Are you safe?!”

 

**Oh my God Lena it’s awful over here but I’m alright I made it to the safe zone during the evacuation. I’m ok.**

 

Lena reached out and clutched a nearby pole to steady herself as a wave of relief washed over her.

 

“Emily...bloody hell you have no idea how happy I am to hear that... I don’t have a lot of time, but I love you and I’m going to take our home back”

 

**Wait...wait you’re not...going down there are you!?**

 

“I love you! I’ll see you soon I promise!”

 

With one last sigh, she clicked the device to hang up but remained still for a moment, taking in the new information her entire demeanor changed. Her shoulder’s relaxed and excitement returned to her eyes, ready to fight and make a name for herself.

 

Flopping back into her seat she returned the communicator to Torbjorn who rolled his eyes at the sappy scene.

 

“I...honestly don’t know what to say...thank you so much, she’s ok! She’s safe and-”

 

“You love this girl?”

 

Lena and Angela blinked back in surprise, he calmly put his creation away and smacked his lips as if he were asking if the sky was blue.

 

“Wh...what now?”

 

“You” he pointed up at her just inches from her nose,”...going to marry this girl?”

 

Angela glanced over her shoulder at Reinhardt who was watching the entire scene just as dumbfounded, she coughed, “Torbjorn I really don’t think this is appro-”

 

“Yes”

 

He lowered his accusing finger and stared at her, showing just the faintest look of possibly being impressed as the rookie sat up tall and sure of herself in her claims.

 

“Then from a married man who loves his wife more than life” he started, then jammed his finger against the harness strapped to her chest and looked at the girl straight in the eye with all seriousness in his voice, “You make sure she has a home to come back to. Understand me?”

 

**_Thirty seconds to touchdown!_ **

 

Reinhardt let out roar of laughter as Lena grinned, confidence and determination in her eyes as she nodded,”Yes Sir!”

 

“Strike team let’s go!”

 

She was going to be just fine.

* * *

[Inspired by Nikanono's comic!](http://nikanono.tumblr.com/post/159589516485/my-home-was-a-person-i-was-hoping-to-see-a-little)

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk though, Nika and I worked on these two pieces at the same time and I legit forgot to post it. Sheeesh.


End file.
